Love in the Bakery
by Rukatofan
Summary: Takato took over the family bakery as his parents travel the world, but the large house seems empty now. Until Rika shows up at his door asking to stay with him, and confessions of love are made! What happens next?  Warning: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**~Love in the Bakery~**

**Disclaimer:** Digimon belongs to Bandai, and I own nothing related to it. But I enjoy writing and reading fanfiction, and that's what I'm going to do.

This story is rated M for sexual themes. Please do not read unless you are 18 or older. If you are offended by stories of this nature, then please press the back button and mind your own business. I consider love stories to be beautiful and enjoyable, and I hope that others can feel the same.

-o-

**Summary:** Takato took over the family bakery as his parents travel the world, but the large house seems empty now. Until Rika shows up at his door asking to stay with him, and confessions of love are made! What happens next? (LEMON)

-o-

Takato sighed as he slid the pan of bread into the oven and shut the door, wiping sweat off of his forehead with his arm. He spent every evening after the bakery was closed making the loaves and treats that he would sell the next day. It was a lonely life, with his parents traveling the world and most of his friends away at college. But this was what he wanted to do with his life. Even at 20 years, he had everything he wanted.

Everything except company. It was hard to think about sometimes, but the fact that he rarely saw any of his friends anymore was a little depressing. Add to that the fact that he was single, and had been all of his life. "Sometimes, life sucks," he complained under his breath. He'd gotten used to talking to himself, so he didn't expect it when someone answered him.

"Life always sucks," someone replied behind him.

He practically jumped out of his skin and whirled around to see who could possible be trespassing into his bakery after hours. Even though it had been at least five years, it didn't even take him a full second to recognize the young woman standing before him casually. "R-Rika!" he blurted.

And it was Rika, too. She was taller now, taller than most girls, but it in no way made her look lanky or strange. Her figure had changed to be more voluptuous in its curves, though it was easy to see that she was super toned and athletic. Takato could only stare with his mouth slightly open, admiring her perfect figure and perky breasts. He quickly tried to regain his control and looked up at her eyes as fast as he could.

Then he wished he hadn't. They were as icy as he always remembered, a perfect blend of violet and amethyst that swirled together as though the colors were always changing. He always got lost in those eyes, and it wasn't any different now. Why did she always do this to him?

"Yes, yes, it's me," she shrugged, dropping a fairly large duffel bag on the floor with a thump. She was wearing a stylish Vogue shirt with strands of pearls and beads hanging around her neck. Her skinny jeans were tight enough to show her slender but shapely legs, but they more than emphasized the red ankle boots she wore on her feet. Somehow, despite all of her complaining and tomboyishness, she had become a picture of fashion. "Look, I know this is really sudden and all, but can I stay in your house for a while? I'm in town for the next month or so, and I've got nowhere else to go. You were always a good friend to me so I thought…" he voice trailed off, and she stared at him expectantly.

Takato had to focus to snap out of his staring, and couldn't help noticing that Rika didn't even care that he'd been staring at her like that. Maybe she was used to it? "Of course you can stay here," he answered quickly. "It's just me, so it'll be nice to have some company for a while. What's going on? I thought you moved to Tokyo."

"No, my Mother and Grandma moved to Tokyo. I only went because I was still living with them while I was growing up. I'm 20 now, you know." She rolled her eyes and found a chair in the kitchen, pulling it over and sitting down. "I'm just here job hunting, and I've got nowhere to stay and no money till I find work."

Takato nodded, then dusted flour off of himself and untied his apron, letting it rest on the nearest counter space. "Come on, I'll show you where you can stay. I've got the place to myself for what may be the rest of my life, so I can easily set you up in one of the guest rooms. Sound alright? I'll even let you stay free until you get a job."

"You'd charge an old friend rent?" Rika asked, narrowing her eyes in what seemed like anger. But Takato could remember her well enough to know when she was joking and when she was serious. He always had, and that hadn't changed over the years. Especially when she was the one he thought of the most.

"Don't worry," he teased back, letting a grin slide onto his face. "It'll only be a little bit. I'm not that greedy, but I will need some help with things like utilities. It gets more expensive with two people instead of one."

Rika thought about it, then nodded. "Fair," she said. "It's a deal. Show me that room."

-o-

The evening was getting late, and as Takato finished preparing everything for the store the next day, he focused on getting dinner ready for Rika and himself. It was weird and exciting that she was here, and he couldn't help feeling elated about it. _Rika is here, staying in my house! _He thought to himself with a smile. _I used to fantasize about something like that. But now that it's actually happening, I don't even know how to act! _

His trail of thought was interrupted as Rika herself walked into the kitchen. She had taken off her shoes—a courtesy Takato had awkwardly asked her to do while living with him—and her footsteps were quiet along the wood floor. "Is that dinner?" she asked, staring at the rice and curry that Takato had been preparing for them. "Looks delicious. I'm so hungry. Smelling that fresh bread baking was driving me crazy." She rubbed her stomach with her hand, making a face as it rumbled. Somehow it just made her look cute and sexy.

Takato chuckled out loud. "Oh, Rika," he said. He dished out two plates of curry and rice and walked out to the dining room, Rika trailing behind him. He set them down before chairs that sat across from each other, and went back into the kitchen for the rest of the utensils. When he came back, she was already seated, her mouth practically drooling.

"Itadakemasu," she said quickly, clapping her hands together and bowing slightly. She didn't wait for him to respond and instantly dug in, eating with a fury.

"Wow, you really were hungry," he offered, and sat down. As they ate, he watched her with thoughtful eyes. How was it that she was back in town with no money and no job? Wouldn't it be super easy for her to find a modeling position? With her mother's influence in the profession it couldn't be that difficult. So why was she really here? He shook his had faintly at himself. _Oh get over yourself. She wouldn't come back just for you. _

"So," she said, breaking into his thoughts once more. "You like taking over the bakery?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "I could do this all my life. It gets a little lonely sometimes, but it's not unbearable." He smiled genuinely. "It's nice to have company though. So what really brings you into town? You never do anything without a reason."

Rika's smile was a little wry, but she chuckled and slid her empty plate to the side so she could place her elbows on the table and rest her chin upon her hands. "And you could always see through me," she replied. A sigh followed her words, and she paused a while before continuing. "The truth is, I can find work whenever I want. I have more agencies calling me than I care for, and when I feel like it, I'll pick one. But I just needed a break from the crazy schedules, the constant bickering and primping and being told I need to lose weight…" she rolled her eyes. "It's horrible. Do you know what they call you in the modeling industry? They nickname you after your worst fault, and that's all you ever hear. Hey 'big nose,' or hey 'surfboard,' or 'zit face.' It's horrible, and I'm sick of it." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

Takato shook his head. "That is horrible," he agreed, somewhat angry about it. Why would those people take the most beautiful people on the planet, and basically torture them and force them to be perfect. And still, all they did was name them something that probably wasn't even a fault at all. "Faults aren't bad," he said scowling. "They're what makes a person unique and worth knowing and loving. If anything, those things that are called faults are the most precious part. Without them, you'd just look like everybody else."

Rika stared at him, sort of surprised by his outburst, and then smiled at him. "That was sweet," she teased. "I kind of like seeing you get all upset like that. It's cute."

Takato's face blushed a little. Not because being called cute was annoying to a guy, but because Rika had said it in such a way. It was almost seductive. He cleared his throat and stood up, grabbing their plates. "I'll just put these in the kitchen," he said, walking that way.

Rika chuckled out loud, following him. "You're so shy," she teased, poking his ribs and making him jump a little. "But it's just one of the things I love about you."

He nearly dropped the plates, managing to get them into the seat without breaking. "Wait, what?" he blurted, turning to face her. "Did you just say you loved me?"

She clasped her hands behind her back, making a face like she was thinking about it and swaying her hips from side to side. "Well, not in so many words," she taunted. "But yeah, I guess I do."

Takato felt his face flush red. Here was the girl that he'd thought about almost every day since he met her, the same girl that would probably kill him if he even hinted that he liked her, and she was telling him that she loved him. How was he supposed to respond to this? "R-Rika!" he managed to get her name out. "This doesn't really seem like you but…"

"But?" She asked, walking forward coyly. She stopped a foot away, leaning her face towards his. She'd gotten taller, probably more than most girls in Japan, but he was at least a head taller than her. "Truth is, Takato, I've loved you since you first came into my life and made me realize what friendship truly was. I loved you the second you treated Renamon with respect instead of how I treated her. When you showed me courage in the face of danger, and common sense when I was being stubborn."

Takato felt himself leaning towards her as she spoke, feeling her breath on his face. He could hardly believe was he was hearing. "I loved you the first time I saw you, in my dream. I never thought you would ever love me back, though. I thought you'd kill me if I ever let on that I even liked you."

"The old me might have," she grinned, lifting her chin and staring into his chocolate colored eyes. "But now all I can think about is you. When I came back into town and heard that you were here, I didn't want to go anywhere else."

There were only inches left between them, and Takato felt a rush of desire fill him that he had no mind to ignore. He closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss, and Rika answered back forcefully. Her lips felt so soft and alluring, and though he didn't have much experience with kissing, it seemed to come so naturally to him. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her close to his body, and she raised hers to circle his neck. He paused a second to breathe and suddenly her tongue slipped into his mouth, her kiss exploding with passion. Her fingers gripped his hair, pulling him closer to her, and he felt himself growing warmer with each second.

Rika was good at this. Every moment was bliss, and the tension in his body that her kissing caused was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Still, the fact that she was the one French kissing made him feel competitive. Her personality was the type that wanted to be in control, but that didn't mean he was going to let her take the lead without a fight! Between breaths he forced his tongue past hers, exploring her mouth fully. It was like a battle that neither of them wanted to end, but for some reason Rika pulled away and stepped back.

Breathless, Takato looked at her with new eyes, admiring her face and figure as he'd never felt the freedom to do before. He loved every inch of her, and despite his desire to treat women with respect, all he wanted was to see her naked.

"Come on," she whispered, grinning and walking backwards. "I'd do you here, but I know you want to keep the kitchen clean."

Takato felt himself blush red, and he coughed in surprise. "Rika!" he blurted.

"Oh come on," she rolled his eyes. "What are you, a virgin? We both know where this is going. You want it, don't you?" she moved closer to him, swaying her hips seductively. "And I want it too."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he wasn't an idiot. Walking forward, he reached for her and grabbed her waist, pulling her against him and kissing her. "Course I want it," he whispered huskily. "It's just a little new to me." He kissed her mouth, her chin, her jaw line, and her neck. She sighed loudly with pleasure.

"Then let's go," she whispered back. Within seconds they were stumbling up the stairs towards Takato's bedroom, not breaking contact as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. The door was left open, and they practically fell onto the bed. Rika moaned as his kisses migrated back to her neck. She wanted feel the skin of his chest against hers, and reached her hands down to tug his shirt upward. "Take it off," she ordered, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. Her lips turned up in a smile as she studied his chest. "My, my, you've been working out!"

Takato grinned, reaching his hands around her neck so that he could pull off her jewelry, and followed that by ripping off her shirt and admiring her red lacy bra. "It beats doing nothing every evening," he replied. And it was true. He had been working out every day, toning his body and conditioning himself. "Cardiovascular Health is important, you know."

"Shut up," Rika growled, gripping his hair with her fingers.

He chuckled and responded by continuing to kiss her neck. His hands moved so that he could feel her breast, rubbing his fingers over her hard nibbles. She sighed in response, and he slipped a hand behind her to undo the clasp and pull the bra off. "Rika," he breathed, staring. "You're so beautiful…"

"Course I'm beautiful," she joked. "I'm a model." She smiled at him as he took her breasts in his hands and began to massage them. "Yessss," she moaned, arching her back. They weren't the largest breasts, but they were full and perky, and incredibly sensitive. "Suck on them," she ordered.

Takato moved his face down to do just that. Sucking on her right nipple, he lapped at it in a circular motion, flicking it occasionally with the tip of his tongue. With his other hand he massaged her left breast, rubbing his thumb against the hardened nipple at all the right moments. She breathed loudly, sexily, and clenched the hair at the back of his neck with his fingers.

Without thinking, Takato pulled his hand away and reached downward, unbuttoning her pants and trying to pull them off. He had to stop what he was doing so he could finish, yanking the skinny jeans off as though he hated them. Rika giggled as he tossed them onto the floor and turned back. "Skinny jeans are a little inconvenient," he said.

She yanked him down on top of her without replying. Beginning where he left off, he began to suck at her other breast, and slowly trailed his fingers down her sculpted stomach. They reached her red lace underwear and traced the edge of them for a second, before he slipped his hand inside. As his fingers slowly ran along the edge of her moist entrance, a loud moan escaped her mouth. He smiled, biting gently against her nipple at the same moment that he stuck a finger inside her.

Slowly he eased it in and out, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. She squirmed and moaned in pleasure, her hips bucking once as he increased his speed and stuck a second finger inside. Not long after, he slipped in a third and thrust into her with a steady pace, With his thumb he rubbed and massaged the sensitive nub of nerve endings, and he moved his face upward so he could kiss her mouth passionately.

"Takato!" she moaned, her voice muffled by his tongue in her mouth. Her back arched as the tension inside her built up like a volcano waiting to explode. She was so close… "Faster!" she gasped.

His arm was getting tired, but he smiled and thrust faster and deeper inside her, finding that spot that gave her the most pleasure. She gasped and moaned, bucking her hips with his movements until her body grew stiff and her walls tightened around Takato's hand. She threw her head backwards and arched her back, screaming out his name as she orgasmed violently. As she writhed on the bed in ecstasy, Takato pulled his hand out and licked his fingers, liking the taste. He ripped her panties off of her and spread her hips open, leaning his face downwards so he could lap up her juices with his tongue. She practically gripped his head with her legs, holding him in place and moaning with pleasure.

"Oooooh, yessss! T-Ta-kato! Mmmmm….." Her head tossed back and forth. By the time her orgasm died down, she already felt the tension returning to her body from the ministrations of his tongue on her vagina and clitoris. His tongue moved like magic inside her, thrusting, lapping, licking and sucking as her wet juices streamed into his mouth, and he hummed with pleasure as he drank it all up.

Within minutes, she felt another climax growing in her. She grabbed her own breasts with her hands, massaging them and groaning out his name. Bucking her hips against his face, she cried out and came into his ready mouth, enjoying every second as he licked her clean.

He pulled back and sat on the bed, watching her squirm with a lopsided grin on his face. "Oh Rika," he murmured. "You're so sexy…"

"T-T-Taka-to…" Rika stuttered back, turning her head and smiling at him with a glowing expression. "You're amazing…Mmmmm…"

He stood and pulled off his pants and boxers, revealing his large and erect penis, then sat back down beside her. "Yeah, I am," he teased. He took her hand and wrapped it around his member, sighing at her touch. He locked eyes with her and grinned. "My turn."

-o-

That's the end of the chapter, but the night has only just begun! Hope you liked it, and sorry if it was too short. Hopefully the next chapter will be even better.

Thanks for reading!

~Rukatofan


	2. Chapter 2

**~Love in the Bakery~**

-o-

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lemon. Correction, this chapter _is_ a lemon. If this offends you, or you are under age, please just wait for the next chapter for the story to continue. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or anything related to it, but I am gladly using the freedom allowed by Toei Animation and Bandai to write fanfiction. If you find this story to be offensive or out of character in any way, please remember it is fiction that was never meant to be taken seriously. Thank you.**  
><strong>

-o-

Rika pulled herself up from the bed, grinning at Takato with an expression that seemed almost wolfish. "Tell me something," she said, reaching her hands forward and taking his throbbing membrane into them. He jumped a little at her touch, before sighing loudly. "How are you so good at this? It's not like you've done this before."

Takato's eyes snapped open in shock, but a slight blush began to color his face. "What are you saying?" He stammered. "I…"

"You are so a virigin, Takato," Rika laughed. As she spoke, she stroked his length slowly with her hands, enjoying the conflicting expressions on his face. "I know you've been single all your life, and I've always liked to imagine that you were waiting for me." Her fingers trailed up and down with agonizing slowness, to the point where Takato could barely take the tension.

He grabbed her hands with one of his and wrapped it tightly around his shaft, his eyes burning into hers with lust. "I _was_ waiting for you," he whispered huskily.

"Even waiting to have sex?" Rika smirked. Together their hands moved up and down, building speed at a steady pace. Takato's eyes closed and he sucked in a breath, hissing it out again between his teeth. "I didn't wait," she shrugged. "Why would you?"

"Because," he gasped, letting go of Rika's hand so that he could grab her neck and pull her into a passionate kiss as she pumped him swiftly. He moaned into her mouth wordlessly for a minute, before pulling back and locking eyes with her. "No one else was you."

Rika squeezed him suddenly, and he gasped and threw his head back. She couldn't stop the smile that spread over her face, and even though it was a little laughable that someone as hot as Takato could really be a virgin, she liked the fact that she would be his first. There was definitely something appealing to that, and the thought of taking control turned her on. Roughly she shoved him so that he was leaning back on his hands, and she took his balls in her hands and fondled them. "Well then," she purred, "Let me show you how good it feels when I take control."

With that, she leaned forward and put the top of his burning shaft in her mouth, circling the head with her tongue and sucking on it. He cried out in surprise, managing to gurgle out her name before completely losing the ability to speak. She sucked and licked, focusing on just the head for a few minutes while she stroked him with her hand. It was incredible to feel him squirm, to listen to his ragged breathing, and to taste the salty sweet flavor of his skin on her tongue. When drops of pre-cum began to seep out, she sucked it up and smacked her lips.

"Tastes good," she droned seductively. "Let's try something else." Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she suddenly thrust his cock as far into her mouth as it would go, opening her throat and allowing him into her. Pumping her head up and down, she let her teeth graze the sizes of his shaft while she pinched and tweaking his balls with her hands.

Takato moaned and gasped, writhing and bucking his hips into her mouth uncontrollably. "Rika!" he cried out, reaching forward and grabbing her head by her hair so that he could force himself into her quicker and deeper. She let him, moaning so that her vocal chords could add extra pleasure. "Rika I'm going to…" his yell got strangled in his throat, and as the sexual tension that had been building inside him reached its climax, he suddenly lost the power to make any sound at all. Like an explosion he shot his seed into her throat, squirming and bucking as she sucked and swallowed as much of it as she could.

When he finished, he fell backwards on the bed, gasping for breath. Rika sat there grinning, wiping cum that had spilled from her mouth onto her face and sucking it off her fingers. She watched his chest move up and down, admiring his face as the waves of ecstasy washed over him. By the time he opened his eyes, he had only barely regained the ability to think before Rika was all over him, kissing his face, neck and chest and digging her hands into his hair.

He kissed her back happily. He couldn't believe how amazing she was, or how incredible she had made him feel. Sure, he'd masturbated before. What guy hadn't? But it was never anything like what she had done to him. Pulling back for air, he grabbed her face and held it there so he could admire everything about it. "How is this happening?" he whispered. "I don't hear from you for years, and now we're…"

"We were always supposed to be together," Rika rolled her eyes. "You knew it, I knew it, and now it's finally happened."

"Why'd it take so long?" he sighed, kissing her again and stroking her back with his hands. They were both flushed, burning with passion that kept growing the longer their bodies were in contact. He could feel his member growing stiff again as her leg brushed over it. Her smooth, hairless leg.

"You were too patient, and I was too stubborn," she breathed, kissing him and grabbing him everywhere. "Takato, I need you," she demanded, growling in her throat. Her spot between her legs was aching tremendously, and her wetness dripped onto his leg. The sweet smell of it lingered in the air, and as she reached down and grabbed his manhood with her hands, an urgent excitement filled them both until the tension in the air felt like lightning. "I need you inside me. Now."

She raised her leg and position his cock at her entrance, grinning at his eyes as they widened with a rush of emotion. This wasn't her first time, but for him, this was going to be something completely new. She wanted it to be amazing. It was in her mind to tease him, easing herself onto him as slowly as she could, but the deeper she forced him in the harder it became to keep control.

He was big. She wasn't sure how big, but he was larger than the average Japanese guy. She'd always thought that out of all of the tamers, he had the biggest balls. Ryo was tough, and he was an animal in bed, but even he was just average. But Takato… Rika was sure he was larger than anyone else she'd slept with. His bulging, hot membrane stretched her walls and seemed to hit everywhere at the same time, and she couldn't keep from shaking in pleasure. Capturing his mouth in a kiss, she relished the sound of his gasp as she sank him into her as far as he could go. He was shaking too. His eyes closed involuntarily when she rocked her rips in a rolling, circular motion, grinding against his balls, and it struck her that something was missing.

Before she had time to figure out what, his eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated and burning. A low growl emitted from his throat, and suddenly he forced her to roll over so that he was on top, his strong arms pinning her down so that she couldn't try to squirm away. The control was no longer hers, but as he held her tight, kissing her deeply and desperately, plunging into her with his hips with quick, even thrusts, something inside her seemed to snap.

She couldn't get enough of him. He was everywhere, filling her being, taking her will and her mind with his control. She wanted more of him, all of him, everything about him! Her mind was infected with his smell, his touch, his burning skin creating friction against hers. It was clear by his urgency that he was inexperienced, but his instincts were enough to drive her crazy with ecstasy. Rika's nails clawed into his back with every thrust inwards, her mouth gasping out moans and strangled syllables that tried in vain to form his name every time he pulled outward.

Takato explored her with his hands, feeling and massaging her breasts, stomach, neck and back, trailing his fingers up her arms and grinning into her mouth every time she shivered. He trailed kisses down her neck, nipping the skin at her collarbone and chuckling as she gasped and dug her nails into him in response. He shifted slightly, pulling her hips upward so he could force himself deeper into her. When she tightened her legs around him and moaned, he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Takato," Rika gasped out, moaning and gasping heavily. Her sounds came in rhythm with his movements. "Faster! De-deeper!"

His only response was a sort of grunt, while his lips turned up in a grin against her skin. And then he went faster. Their bodies dripping sweat and juices all over each other, tongues battling for dominance in each other's mouths, they tumbled and squirmed in a rhythmic dance that seemed like it could go forever. Rika's body felt like fire, the feelings of pleasure skyrocketing until all she could see was white, and she cried out in ecstasy as an explosive orgasm suddenly erupted inside her. Her walls around Takato's manhood tightened their hold as he continued to thrust inside her, and it only made her squirm and moan more. As the high of her climax began to drop down, she could feel that he was still hard inside her.

Rika pulled her mouth away from him so she could try to speak. "Wa-want you…" she stuttered, still squirming as the tension began to quickly build up inside her again. She was barely done with the last one, and yet already she was close to another orgasm! How could he do this to her? She clutched him closer to her desperately. "I want to feel you," she whispered, "exploding," she nibbled his earlobe, "inside me." Her hands trailed up his back to his hair and gripped it, while she drew her mouth along his jaw line. He shuddered uncontrollably, his movements growing quicker in response. A low moan escaped his throat, and the sound of it sent her over the edge. A second orgasm—stronger than the first one—blasted inside her so violently that she lost all control. Every muscle in her body constricted, latching onto him with teeth and nails so deep, she could not notice the drops of blood she forced from his skin. Her body vibrated with pleasure and exhaustion, while her insides gushed her cum and juices like a science experiment gone wrong.

Takato couldn't hold it in any longer. Seconds later his own climax finally came, and he thrust himself once more inside her, deeper than he even thought possible, and exploded his seed into her innermost being. If she was clutching him like a leech, he was holding her to himself like a boa constrictor. Neither of them could get enough of the other, gasping and shuddered as all their movement ceased, and they simply lay in each other's tight embrace. If only the feelings of ecstasy did not have to end.

Slowly, they came down from their pleasure high. Their breaths were ragged, their bodies vibrating and shaking with both exhaustion and remnants of extreme rapture. But even as the ability to think began to return, they only thing they did was shift so that they could breathe a little bit easier.

Takato was the first to release his hold, loosening his hands from her hips and her neck. But the second he tried to pull out, Rika stopped him by digging her nails into him sharply. He hissed slightly in surprise.

"Not yet," Rika whispered, still squirming and enjoying the fullness of having him inside of her. It didn't matter that they were sweaty and sticky, or that they were so exhausted their muscles could not keep still. She couldn't stand the thought of him leaving—of pulling out and separating them. "Please…not yet. I want to…be connected…just a little bit longer."

Takato nodded. He didn't have the strength to do much else, but somehow he managed to roll over so that he was on his back, pulling Rika so that she could lay on top of him. With his membrane still engulfed in her pussy, he held her tight with one arm and used the other to lazily grope for one of his blankets. Eventually he managed to pull it over both of them. They lay there silently for a while, Rika's head against his chest, listening to each other's slowly steadying hearts and feeling each other's warmth. They felt…complete.

Rika lifted her head and rested her chin on her arms, looking into her lover's face with a smile. "I figured it out," she said dreamily. "What was missing, I mean."

Takato had to make an effort to answer her. "Missing?" he asked, yawning slightly. She couldn't blame him though—this was his first time.

"Yes," she replied. "With our sex."

His eyes widened a bit, and he seemed to wake up a little. "What do you mean?" he asked, blushing slightly. Somehow, the idea that something was missing made his body grow warmer, and it gave her a shiver of pleasure to feel him slightly harden again inside her.

She laughed, rocking her hips a little. "It's not bad, it's just different," she teased.

"Well wha-what IS it?" Takato gasped, jumping slightly at her movements. Slowly, he was growing harder, and her constant rocking side to side—not to mention the fact that he was still all the way inside her—was not helping.

She giggled, running her fingers along his jaw before pulling upwards and off of him a little so that she could capture his mouth with a loving kiss. "You're quiet," she replied. She squirmed back down again, engulfing him again so that he breathed heavily from the experience. When he stared at her quizzically, she couldn't help giggling again. "It's just that most guys talk during sex," she explained, "saying what they like, or things like 'yeah baby' or moaning, or saying the name of their lover. You, on the other hand, are the complete opposite. You can't even choke out my name!"

His face blushed, and he looked away from her in shame. "I'm…I'm sorry," he whispered, though his fingers toyed with her hair lovingly. "I can try if you want me to…"

Rika was suddenly all over him kissing him passionately and groping his entire body. She pulled up from his cock so that most of it was exposed, but the head was still stuck inside her entrance. "I would never change anything about you," she growled fiercely. She grabbed his face with her hands and kissed his nose. "It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen when you go silent like that, and to tell you the truth, it kind of annoys me when guys talk too much. You're perfect."

"Rika," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her as his eyes closed involuntarily. "I wouldn't change anything about you either. Except…" he opened one eye and narrowed it at her. "Except it makes me kind of jealous to hear you talk about sleeping with other guys. I don't want you to talk about it anymore. No, not just talk about it, I don't want you to do it anymore."

Rike grinned wickedly, and thrust herself back down over his penis until it was fully immerged again, grinding against his hips with her own. "Whatever you say," she said innocently, relishing his groan. "But that just means you're going to have to be the one to pleasure me. And I need a _lot _of pleasuring sometimes."

By this time, he was already hard again. He gave her a pleading look, but it was only half serious. "You are one hard woman to please," he sighed. But he turned them over so that he was on top of her again, pinning her down under the blankets. She squealed in excitement and gripped her legs tightly around his waist. Somehow, she was already wet again. "But I'll do my very best."

"I can't wait," she replied sexily. Nipping his collarbone with her teeth, she laughed as he proceeded to plunge into her ready pussy, hitting that sweet, sweet spot deep inside her.

They could worry about exhaustion later.

-o-

Well I guess this chapter ended up being shorter than the first. And I haven't even gotten to the story part yet, so I'm sorry for all of you who are bored. Things will just get more interesting—and hotter, if I can improve in my storytelling—when the next chapter comes, I promise.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited my story! You are all so kind, and I hope to not disappoint in the chapters to come. Hope you enjoyed it, and hope to see you again next time!

~Rukatofan


	3. Chapter 3

**~Love in the Bakery~**

_**Note:** This story is rated "M" for adult content. Please keep that in mind, and be aware that by "adult content," I mean sexual themes. Thank you.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own digimon. Or sex. (lol...)  
><em>

-o-

Takato lay on top of Rika, shuddering in exhaustion and the after effects of an amazing climax. He couldn't understand where she got her energy, or how she could orgasm so many times in a single hour and a half—or had it been longer?—but he was beginning to think he'd never manage to keep up. So when he forced himself up and rolled over to the side, it surprised him to find that she was asleep.

He stared at her profile, laying beside her and breathing heavily. She was so gorgeous, and the goofy grin on her face was enough to make him feel like the greatest guy in the world. It was so hard to believe that she was here…that they had just spent all that time making love. But here they were! Lying in _his _bed, in _his _bakery, with…

Suddenly his eyes snapped open before he could succumb to sleep, and he sat up with a groan. "The bread!" he whispered, afraid of waking her. As silently as he could, he dragged his heavy body out of bed and stood, looking around for something to wrap around himself while he was down in the kitchen. "I can't believe I didn't take the bread out of the oven! It must be so burnt right now…We're lucky this whole place hasn't caught on fire."

Finding his boxers, he pulled them on and stumbled down the stairs, fumbling into the kitchen and slipping on his mitts. He opened all the windows before he pulled the oven door open, and was glad he did when a gust of smoke billowed out of it and filled the kitchen. Coughing, he pulled the remnants of his bread out and set the pan on the stove-top, grimacing at the charred remains. He was going to have to start everything over again.

"I'm too exhausted," he moaned quietly, holding his face with his hands. He left the tray where it was and pulled a fan out of the closet, setting it up so that it would blow the smoke out the window. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. "There's no way I'm getting up at 5am tomorrow," he mumbled, scribbling a written sign and sticking it on the shop door. "Opening Late" it read. Satisfied, he practically crawled up the stairs. He wanted nothing more than to slip into bed and fall asleep, but he couldn't get over the feeling that he was sticky and sweaty and there was dried cum encrusting his penis. Dead tired or not, he was going to take a shower.

As he reached his bedroom and slipped quietly inside, he saw Rika looking concerned in her sleep. It was rather cute the way she gripped the sheets restlessly, her eyebrows pinched together in a discontent expression. Unable to resist himself, Takato reached down and laid a soft kiss on her cheek. Her face loosened in subconscious relief, instantly. "I'll be back," he whispered as quietly as he could. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Sneaking to the bathroom, he closed the door and turned on the water, stripping from his boxers a little awkwardly. The stiffness in his body was starting to catch up to him, and he knew that it would be much worse in the morning. It seemed there was a downside to amazing sex. "Worth it," he chuckled, shaking his head. He stepped into the falling stream of hot water. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and he nearly jumped out of his skin until he turned around to find Rika pressed against him. He grabbed her and let out a sigh of relief. "Rika you startled me!" he whispered. "I didn't hear you come in."

She nodded, pressing her face against his chest. When she made no other response, he just smiled and grabbed his soap, working up a lather with his hands.

"Do you want to get clean too?" he asked. She nodded, giving him a look like he was stupid. "Oh, so normal Rika returns after sex," Takato teased, enjoying her glare. "Want me to wash you?" he asked, lowering his voice and rubbing his soapy hands up and down her back. Somehow, the idea of scrubbing her clean in the shower was a massive turn on, and before she could even reply, he already made up his mind that he was going to do it.

He massaged her back and shoulders, moving his hands around so that he could scrub the front of her body too. She closed her eyes and sighed, tilting her head back as he rubbed and squeezed her breasts, moving down to her stomach and waist. She just let him control her, letting out small moans as he shoved her against the wall and forced her legs open, soaping up her thighs and ass. Then he focused on her pussy. Whether it was wet from the water or his vigorous cleaning, it didn't matter. He lathered up his hands with soap once more and massaged her lower lips, before sticking a finger inside her. He scrubbed the sides of her hole in every direction, trying to force his way upwards as high as he could go, but there was only so far his hand could go.

Rika's knees buckled, but he caught her and held her up as he continued to thrust and scrub inside her. Just when he figured she was about clean, she let out a shriek and grabbed him, cumming all over his hand. He sighed and pulled it out, rinsing it with an ironic smile. "Figured that might happen," he chuckled. "Try to resist doing that this time, or you're not going to get clean. You don't want an infection or anything, do you?"

She squirmed violently in his arms for a minute, before managing to calm down and even her breathing. He held her under the water and slowly rubbed her clean, before beginning to lather and scrub her insides again. This time she tried to hold off orgasming. He spent a little less time, and so saved her the torment, and managed to clean her until he was satisfied before he leaned her against the wall and finished scrubbing himself clean too.

The second he was rinsed, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the closet, throwing it around her. She clutched it around her shoulders and watched him with a hungry sort of look as he pulled out one for himself and wrapped it around his waist. "Now I'm going to bed," he said firmly.

Rika stepped out, yawning and stretching so that the towel revealed just a little of her breasts and crotch, before shivering and pulling it back around her. "I'm going to bed too," she hummed. Quickly she dried off, and rubbed her hair dry with the edge of her towel.

Smiling, Takato walked back into his bedroom and stared at his bed, ignoring the steadily growing ache in his muscles. He was not going to sleep in a bed that was sticky from sex. "I'm going to change the sheets," he murmured, yanking them off and throwing them into a wad on the floor.

"Why?" Rika blurted, scowling slightly. "I'm tired and that's a waste of time. Just sleep on it as is."

"I can't do that," Takato sighed. He was already pulling out a new pair of sheets and stretching them over his Western style mattress. He liked a traditional futon well enough, but the queen bed was comfortable, and he almost preferred it. When the bed was covered, and pulled the blankets back on and straightened them out. By the time he was done, he could hear Rika sighing impatiently. Grinning, he turned to peer at her. "You know there is a different room you can sleep in if you're impatient," he teased.

"I'll make you regret saying that," she snapped, dropping her towel and slipping into the bed. She yanked Takato's hand and dragged him onto her.

Groaning, he crawled over her and got inside, unwrapping his towel and depositing it beside hers on the floor. "I was joking," he insisted. "Let's just go to sleep, okay?"

In answer, she slipped her cool arms around his bare chest and snuggled up to him, pressing her body against his as close as it could get. It was warm and comfortable, and something about having her in his bed felt so good. "I came back for you," she whispered drowsily in his ear. "And nothing is going to send me away now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied. Closing his eyes, he let sleep claim him, not caring what tomorrow would bring.

-o-

If he had known what tomorrow _would _bring, he would have cared a great deal. But he didn't know, and he woke up around 9:00 am feeling stiff and sore, but ultimately happy. He felt so…alive! It was the greatest feeling he'd ever had. As he opened his eyes, it gave him great joy to see gorgeous Rika still lying naked in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping face, hesitant to leave her, before slipping out from under her and tip-toeing to his dresser.

Silently he slipped into some clothes, before heading down that stairs and entering his kitchen to begin his work for the day. He did fix a tray of breakfast—freshly baked toast with butter and an egg, and sliced tomatoes—and sneak it upstairs to set on the table by his bed, but Rika was still fast asleep. Figuring she'd find it when she woke up, he shrugged, kissed her head, and headed back downstairs.

It took him almost two hours before he had enough fresh bread to justify opening the store, and resigned himself to continue baking even as customers came and went. His usuals were still there, conversing to him rather than with him, on how his opening late had messed up their entire schedule for the day. He just smiled and apologized, and offered them free samples. Worked like a charm.

Somewhere in the early afternoon, as he was artistically refilling his tray of tarts in the glass display, three men walked into his shop, determinedly dark expressions on their faces. Two of them wore expensive suits of a dark gray color, while the third walked in front of them, wearing an outfit that was probably the high-end of fashion. He looked wealthy, stuck up, and severe. "Welcome," Takato said, bowing respectfully and holding out his small tray of samples. "Would you like to try a sample today? It's my very own secret recipe of melon-pan."

The posh man in the middle sniffed, as though offended. "I'm here on serious business," he said, his lips curling around his teeth almost like a sneer as he spoke.

Raising his eyebrows a bit, Takato wiped his hands on his apron and leaned forward over the counter. "Really? Well how can I help you, then?"

Studying him suspiciously, the stranger walked forward, and then whipped out a picture from his trendy coat pocket. "I'm looking for this woman," he said, and held it out for Takato to see.

Very carefully, Takato looked at the picture, keeping his face calm, casual, and friendly. He had a feeling of warning in his guts that told him to be careful, a feeling he could not ignore as he stared down at the picture of the girl he'd just spent the night with. _Rika._ "She's very pretty," he said. "Who is she? Why are you looking for her?"

The man's eyes narrowed further. "Don't you know her, Matsuki Takato-san?" he snarled. Behind him, the two men in suits stepped a little closer, as though blocking the exits. Their eyes were hard as they stared Takato down like he was some kind of criminal.

The hair's standing on-end on his neck, Takato took one unconscious step backwards. "Do I know you?" he asked, his tone firm and demanding. He knew how to speak with authority, and he used that skill now.

Across the counter, the stranger seemed to grow angry. "Not personally," he scowled. "But we know of you. You see, Makino-san belongs to me, and as such, I know everything about her. Who her family and friends are, what her hobbies and dislikes are, and even who she loves." His eyes flashed at the last part.

Takato could not keep himself from bristling at the man's words, and a low growl emitted from his throat—something that he'd picked up from biomerging with Guilmon, probably. "What do you mean she _belongs _to you?" he demanded.

The man's face turned into a cruel smirk. "So you do know her? I thought so. Where is she? Is she here?"

"Get out." Takato spoke forcefully, his eyes blazing with anger and power so strong, the three men actually took a step back in surprise. Lifting his hand and pointing at the door they had initially walked through, he repeated himself once more. "Get. _OUT._"

They backed up, heading for the door as though they could not stop themselves from obeying, but the stranger's face was pure rage. "I'll be back," he hissed. "Rika belongs to _me, _she _owes _me, and I have the contract to prove it! When I come back, I'll be bringing the law with me! So beware, _Matsuki, _I'll be back!"

If Takato could have seen the look in his own eyes, it would have terrified even himself. Eyes burning with such fury and authority, he just pointed once more, and they practically fled. It took him a great many minutes before he could calm down enough to see that there were other customers still in his bakery, staring at him with frozen expressions of terror on their face. He let out a sigh, covering his face with his hands apologetically. "Forgive me," he said to them, and when he showed his face again, he wore his normal friendly and pleasant expression. "I did not mean to scare you. Please, have a roll on the house."

Needless to say, business did not go so great after that, and he closed the shop before 4:00 pm. When his last regular was out the door, he locked and bolted it shut, then as a precaution, pulled a heavy wooden table over to block it just in case. After that he hurried to check every window and door on the ground floor, before finally feeling safe enough to rush upstairs to check those windows too.

He went to his room last, afraid of telling Rika what had happened, but he knew that he had to tell her. She would be distressed about it for sure, but how could he hide it from her? She would want to know. Sighing, he opened the door and slipped inside.

It was empty.

The sinking feeling of dread that grabbed hold of his gut was so intense that he could not move for a minute, until panic taking over, he dashed about the house checking every nook and cranny for her. There was no sign of her having even been there—no messed up bed, no suitcase, no tray of food on the table. It was like she was never there. Only when he was absolutely certain that she was gone did he collapse onto the floor, shaking.

"Rika," he whispered, heart beating so harshly in his chest, it felt like it was beating him into a pulp from the inside. _Did they already take her? _He thought helplessly.

Someone pounded on the front door harshly, repeatedly, snapping him out of his shocked state. Like someone sleepwalking, he stood and went to the door, yanking the table away from it, unlocking it, and pulling it open. The man and his entourage were standing there, this time with police backup. Takato just stared at them, his face blank.

"We've got a warrant to search your house," he snarled, pushing past Takato and entering with more authority than he really had. As the others followed after him and began to comb the place from top to bottom, the man just stood with his arms crossed, observing.

Takato glared, angrily, refusing to acknowledge them until finally, the police finished and appeared back before the stranger.

"The house is empty, Yaziko-san," one of the said, bowing. "There is no sign of a woman staying here, in any of the rooms. It is clear that he lives alone, and has been for some time."

Yaziko, the man who had claimed to own Rika, dropped his arms in anger and surprise. "She must be here!" he declared, eyes darting over to Takato accusingly. "He's hidden her!"

"When have I had time to hide her?" he demanded. Part of him was relieved that she was not there for them to find, but the rest of him was just angry. "I run a bakery, in case you haven't noticed. I currently have bread in the oven that needs to come out in three minutes," Takato snapped, crossed his arms and glaring at all of them. "I have put up with you because of your warrant, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

"Please excuse us, Matsuki-san," the police chief bowed, and leading his officers out of the house, he slipped the warrant into a folder and tucked it under his arm.

Yaziko stepped forward, pointing accusingly in Takato's face. "I know you've hidden her," he hissed. "I will find her! And no matter what you say, she belongs to me and will _continue_ to belong to me until she pays off her debt!"

Locking eyes with the man, Takato allowed the fire and power of his feelings to light up his gaze. "I do not know where she is, and nothing you do will change that. But just hearing you say that has made me decide right here and now; I will free her from that debt no matter what."

He could see Yaziko's will crumble under the pure strength of his's eyes, but the man snarled as he backed away. "Not a chance," he laughed. "You can't come up with 80 million yen, not with your pitiful bakery!" He turned and left quickly, without another word.

Takato just stood there, fuming at the open door, before he slammed it shut and locked it, then sat defeated on the ground. "80 million yen?" he whispered, holding his head with a heavy heart. The amount was so staggering, he nearly choked. _80 million yen? How could it possibly be that high?_ "Rika…what have you gotten yourself into?" he groaned.

But the real question in his mind was…

_Where are you? _

-o-

Hi everyone, thanks so much for all of the favorites, subscriptions, and reviews! I am so pleased that you are enjoying my story, and have continued to read it. I hope that I can continue to satisfy your expectations, but if not, please let me know. I am always hoping to improve in my story-telling and writing. This chapter seems rushed to me, but I'm not sure how to make it better. Ah well, I will just keep trying.

There will be more sensual and exciting moments in the next chapter, for sure, but I wanted to kick off the suspenseful side of this story before continuing with the romance. So don't give up hope yet, and I'll reward you next time. Promise!

_P.S. I'm not sure how warrants work in Japan, or if they even have them? Oh well._

~Rukatofan


	4. Chapter 4

**~Love in the Bakery~**

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon does not belong to me. _

_**Note: **This story is rated M for sexual themes. Please do not read unless you are 18 or older. _

**~Love in the Bakery~**

-o-

Rika watched with a sickened stomach as Takato practically collapsed onto the ground, holding his head in despair. _How can I do this to him? _She asked herself, ashamed of her selfishness. Her body shuddered uncontrollably as she battled with her desperation and her sense of duty. In the end, she came to the same decision. _I need him, _she thought helplessly. _He's the only one who can help me. The only one I can trust. The only one I love… _

She stood behind him, her body part of the other plane of existence that Renemon had used to frequent; invisible. He could not see her, nor could any human, when she was here. And if not for this unique ability that she had gained from biomerging all those years ago, she would most surely be back in Taro Yaziko's hands once more. It took a great deal of courage to merge out of it into the real world once more.

Kneeling, she placed her arms around Takato's shoulders, and buried her face in his back. She was trembling. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice weak. She hated to be weak, or in need of help, but what could she do? She had nowhere else to turn, and sometimes, even tough girls needed saving. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," her voice broke, and tears began to soak his bread-smelling shirt.

He lifted his hands so that they held her arms tightly, and did not let go for almost five minutes. Finally when he stood, it was only because the buzzer had gone off in the kitchen. Takato walked toward the oven silently, still holding her as though he refused to let go. Even when he took the bread out of the oven, it was with one hand. He finished his work as quickly as possible, sliding the loaves onto cooling racks and turning off the oven, and then tossed his apron and oven mitt aside. Turning, he grabbed Rika and pulled her close so that he could kiss her deeply.

She melted into his kiss. It was full of passion, speaking to her and conversing with her without words. _Where were you? Why do you owe them money? I was so worried about you. I wish you had told me, at least so I could have been prepared…I love you so much…_

Rika's body responded almost violently. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself up into his kiss and gripping his hair between her fingers. _I need you, _she responded physically. _I'm scared…so scared, Takato… I didn't know what to say…_

_I'm here. I'll protect you. _His mouth captured hers, his hands grabbing her waist and lifting her hips up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he held her tight and slipped his tongue into her mouth. _I wont let them take you, no matter what! _

Gasping for breath, Rika pulled away, her body trembling with fear, need, and adrenaline. "Takato," she panted, clutching him as tightly as possible so that her body curved against his like they were made to fit together. "I need…to talk."

He sighed, breathing the scent of her neck. Finally he nodded, and adjusting her so that he was carrying her bridal-style, he walked up the stairs and entered his room, laying her down upon his bed. As he lay down beside her, facing her, he kept his arms wrapped around her. "Tell me everything," he whispered.

Nodding, Rika swallowed, and then began to speak. "It all started six years ago, after Mom moved to Tokyo. I found out that my father had taken out money in her name, a great deal of money, in fact, and she had loan sharks coming after her. I was so angry with them, and with my dad, that I did everything I could to get her out of debt." Her face flashed with a multitude of emotions as she spoke, anger at her father, distress and compassion for her mother, and disgust at the loan sharks. "I took any job I could get at first, and then only the ones that paid really well. It went on and on, modeling, waitressing, stripping…" she blushed at the last one, refusing to look Takato in his eyes.

Those eyes…they burned with such emotion, even though his face was blank. He was angry, burdened, helpless, and understanding. It was too intense to look at without crying.

"Eventually I convinced the loan sharks to leave my mother alone, and I managed to pay off two of them completely. But the last one…Taro Yaziko… he's the one my father owed the most to. 100 million yen."

"100 million yen!" Takato breathed, eyes widening in shock. "Yaziko said 80…" he paused, then grimaced. "You've paid off 20 million? So much…and yet…"

"Not enough," Rika shuddered. "He made me sign a contract—threatened to have my mother thrown in prison otherwise—that said I basically belonged to him until I paid the loan off. We transferred the loan to my name, and I began to work for him. I did everything he told me to…but he only paid me in the beginning. Bit by bit, he began to take off less and less from my loan until each new day, I was only making 20,000 yen. That's nothing!" her face flushed with anger, and she clenched her hands into fists.

Takato kissed her, deeply, until she calmed down. Although calm was hardly the word she would have used, it helped her to stop thinking about that pig. _And start thinking about Takato…_ "What then?" he prompted.

Sighing, she took a breath and continued. "I began to sneak away, looking for ways to earn more money on the side. Ryo helped me for a while, he set me up with some executives who were looking for someone to do events planning and look amazing at the same time, and that worked for a while. But then Yaziko got angry that I was earning money again, and he made me stop going. He took away my freedom more and more until finally, I just had to escape. So that's what I did. I packed a bag and headed back here, knowing that there was only one person that I could turn to for help." She looked into her lover's eyes pleadingly. "You."

"I will help," he insisted, voice full of passion. "Just tell me how."

She hesitated, biting her lip anxiously, before nodding and squirming closer to him. He held her tightly. "You see," she whispered, "we're not normal, anymore. None of us are."

Takato said nothing, but she could sense that he understood. Since their childhood battles against the D-Reaper and everything else, biomerging and what not, they had never been the same. They had carried something with them from those times even until today.

"I can phase out, like Renamon could," Rika said quietly, "like I did today when I hid from you. I didn't want to scare you like that, but I couldn't risk them finding me. I didn't know what they would do to you if they did."

"Is that it?" Takato asked, kissing her forehead. "Seems like you might have taken something else with you from Renamon."

Smirking a bit, Rika nodded. "Yes," she said. "I can affect things, in some small degree. I'm really not sure how to describe it other than that, but when my feelings and intentions are just right, I can alter things, memories, or even time itself. The thing is, I'm not strong enough to really change the things I want, like changing my situation or my debt."

"Is that what you need me for?"

"In so many words," Rika sighed. "It's just my theory. I need deeper feelings than I have right now, something stronger and more meaningful. And I've never felt as strongly as when I'm with you. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her nose, and then her chin. She shivered under his caressing, welcoming the comfort. "So how does this work, how do I give you strength? My abilities aren't really like that, you know."

She lifted her head a bit, as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck toward her collarbone, where he stayed to nip and lick the sensitive skin there. "W-what is your power?" she asked, her heart beginning to beat rapidly in her chest.

"Mmmm." He hummed against her skin a second, as though thinking. "I have control," he said after bit. "Authority, you could say. I can command people, to a degree, if my will is stronger than theirs. I can also fight, almost instinctively, although I've never really taken any martial arts. Henry tried to make me for a bit, but even he has never been able to beat me in a fight I'm serious about. I guess it's just intuition, or reflexes."

"Handy," Rike breathed. She wrapped her arm around his head and pulled it close to her, turning onto her back so that he was leaning over her. "I might need that."

"So that's your plan then," he chuckled, nipping her collarbone and grinning as she gasped in response. "Try to change your debt somehow, while I lend you strength, and protect you in case it comes to a fight?"

"And maybe…" she panted, her heart beginning to race as his hands slowly trailed under her shirt toward her breasts, his fingers rubbing against her skin as though gently feeling velvet. "Maybe you could…command them…to back off."

He slipped his hands behind her back, undoing the clasp on her bra, and then bringing them back so he could push her bra upward and feel her sensitive nubs. She moaned, trembling. "Our powers are combatable," he teased, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss that left her breathless. "Perfect."

"Takato," she breathed, reaching down and grabbing his shirt with her hands and ripping it off of him. He responded by sliding hers over her arms and head with much gentler motions, before tossing it onto the floor. Her bra followed after. "Now!" she demanded.

He just grinned, before lowering his face down and sucking on one of her breasts and caressing the other. For several minutes he just pleasured her, playing with her nipples and pinching at just the right moments, before she began to lose all sense of control. Her body ached for him tremendously, to the point where it was unbearable. When she could take his teasing no more, he trailed kisses down her stomach, licking and sucking as he went. "Oh I forgot," he mentioned, speaking against her skin sensuously. "I also have the ability to sense people's feelings and needs."

She was too wrapped up in her heat to tell him that she could do the same, nor did she care. Gripping his hair with her fingers, she growled at him. "Take my pants off," she ordered.

He slipped them off much quicker than he'd done the night before.

_Warning: Mature content. Please skip if you dislike this kind of thing. No plot will be lost if you do not read it. But you will miss out… _

Wearing only her panties, Rika's body trembled with need and excitement, her desire for Takato so intense that it was the only thing she could think about. Forgotten were Yaziko and his lackeys, her 80 million yen debt, and every other care in the world. Right now there was just Takato, his head trailing kisses and nips down her abdomen toward her hot, wet, and aching vagina.

When his mouth reached her last remaining clothing, he just licked and sucked on the outside, almost as though he was marveling at how much he was actually enjoying it. Her head rolled back with a wave of pleasure, she raised her hips to meet his mouth. _More, _she thought desperately. _Stop teasing me! _

He chuckled. And deftly slipping his hands down around the elastic of her lacy underwear, he pulled it down her legs and chucked it across the room, sighing heavily as he looked at her. She could hear his heart beginning to beat more rapidly. With his hands he pushed her legs open, and stuck his tongue inside her moist folds, sucking and licking in a teasing, circular motion. All she could do was squirm and moan and again and again, as the tip of his tongue rolled over her sensitive nerve endings hidden in her nether region.

It was uncanny how easily he could get her to climax, and as her back arched and she let out a high pitched gasp, she gushed juices into his face. _How does he do it? _She thought vaguely. _Does he sense that too, then? What I need? Or want? _

Before she could even ask him, he suddenly stuck a finger into her, twisting it upwards as high as it would go and feeling around. "Ta-KA-to!" she squeaked, moaning excitedly a second later. "Mmm….yes…." Her eyes closed as he slipped another finger in, trusting and scooping upward as high as he could go in a slow pump, grinding her with his hand. It felt so amazing, even better than his tongue did as it reached new areas of sensitivity. His slow ministrations began to speed up, pumping and rubbing and even vibrating at all the right times until her body could hardly take it.

With one hand she kneaded his hair, unconsciously entwining her fingers into it as though she never wanted to let go, and with the other she felt her own breast. He slid his body up hers until their mouths met, and then they were kissing with deep, wordless passion.

_He's so quiet, _she thought, and for some reason, it comforted her. It was like he was listening to her, solely and completely, and doing everything she wanted. It was perfect.

Suddenly a third finger was stuck inside of her, stretching her walls as he probed her faster and faster. Her heart was racing, the pressure building up inside her like a can of soda that someone had spent half an hour shaking rapidly. She couldn't take it any more, and with a cry of ecstasy, she climaxed once more, squirting her juices all over his hand.

As she lay panting, shivering, and very warm, she watched as he pulled away and stripped himself of his pants and his boxers. By now his skin was flushed red with desire, the swirling passion in his eyes making them burn like black fire. His shaft stood on end like a tower, and she grew instantly excited just looking at it. Reaching her hands upward toward him, she invited him into her, and he fell upon her urgently, kissing her and stroking her, feeling her body with his hands.

She draped a leg around his waist, yanking him down upon her, and angled her hips upward. It was with great relief and a great surge of pressure and ecstasy that she felt his throbbing penis enter her. They froze for just a moment, panting from the rush of feeling, before he began to move. In and out he slid, their mouths fighting for dominance over the other, as their hands roamed wherever they felt the desire to place them. The waves of bliss that grew in both of them were so great, they quickly succumbed to them. Rika could not stop moaning, squeezing, or biting when the need arose, and Takato responded with perfect harmony of motion. Occasionally a low growl emitted from his throat, as though she had done something just right, and it only served to make her more turned on.

Finally the pressure was too great to contain. Shuddering in ecstasy, Rika cried out Takato's name and dug her fingernails into his back, squeezing him tightly with her thighs. She orgasmed violently, almost screaming, as he followed her lead and shot his cum inside her like an erupting volcano.

His breath came in gasps, his arms clutching her tightly, as he emptied himself deep inside her, and finally let out a moan so sexy, it nearly drove her insane. She decided instantly that she needed to hear it again. He was tired though, she could feel his muscles complaining against him with her hands, and she knew that he couldn't take the lead anymore. But that was fine, she decided with a smirk.

Before he knew what was happening, she shoved him until he rolled over, and she threw herself on top of him, kissing him and groping him frantically. "Rika," he gasped over her mouth. "Give me a second…to catch my…breath…."

She ignored him. _I want to hear you gasp,_ she thought. She bit his ear, and then his neck, enjoying the way his eyes widened sharply. _I want to make you squirm with pleasure until you cant stand it…like you do to me. I want to hear you moan! _Slowly she began to hump his shaft, squeezing and grinding his balls with such vigor that he grew hard quite quickly. He grabbed her waist with his hand, as though to help her, before he began to feel her up. Finally coming to her breasts, he focused on grabbing and kneading them.

Again and again she pumped him, trying new ways of moving and new places to lick him and graze his skin with her teeth. She noticed that he shuddered uncontrollably when she licked behind his ear, and that he would grab her tighter when she sucked on the base of his throat. She grinned in victory when, as she licked and bit his nipples, he made a small gasp involuntarily in his throat. That, she'd have to remember. Eventually he tried to take control again, kissing her and aiming to flip their positions, but she would not let him. She focused on everything that she'd discovered made him weak to the pleasure.

He gave in when she discovered his weakness. Rika acted on impulse by kissing him forcefully at the same moment that she squeezed his nipples with her fingers, and was surprised when he arched his back quite suddenly and cried out with a quick, brief, "R-_Rika!_" After that, anything she did while playing with his nipples made him quiver uncontrollably and choke out little sounds. Biting his collarbone and sucking on the skin seemed to provide the sexiest results, and she chuckled with victory as he melted to her whims like coconut butter on hot skin.

"Ri—k-ka," he groaned, gripping her skin so tight she was sure that she'd have bruises from it. Not that he was in any position to control that right now. "Y-you're…k-killing…me….mmmmm….." he squirmed under her as she thrust herself down upon him faster and faster. When she kissed his neck and sucked the skin to create perhaps his hundredth hickey and mercilessly twisted his nipples with her fingers, his eyes suddenly turned black, and crying out, he shot his cum into her violently. His back arched uncontrollably, and for the next several minutes he squirmed and moved involuntarily in ecstasy.

Rika came seconds later, collapsing on top of him and releasing what energy she had left into her orgasm. The feeling of bliss was so intense that she could not see anything, but she could feel his arms around her as she lay on top of his chest, vibrating. They lay that way in silence until they could not stand to be touching any longer, then she rolled off of him to lay beside him.

"You…" Takato panted weakly. "You… hurt me…" he complained.

Rika chuckled, shaking her head slowly as her eyes closed in exhaustion. "Did I?" she panted back. "Or did you _like _it?"

He didn't answer.

"Thought so," she hummed. Feeling victorious, she let sleep claim her without another thought. Being beside him made her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her life, and she had indescribable joy at finding his sweet spots. Everything felt right.

It was like freedom, at last.

-o-

Awww, short this time. I'm sorry. But I couldn't figure out how to divide the next chapter so that some of it could be here, so you'll just have to wait. Hopefully I can continue to grow in writing and in how interesting my story is, so please continue to give me your thoughts.

Thanks, and see you next time!

~Rukatofan


	5. Chapter 5

**~Love in the Bakery~**

_**Note: **__This story contains mature content. That includes sexual themes, swearing, and sexual themes. Please keep that in mind, and do not read if this kind of thing bothers you._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Digimon, or fanfiction, or debt collectors, or sex. I just write about them._

_**Thanks so much!  
><strong>I want to personally thank GD, .31, Naito Writer, dbzgtfan2004, Guest, The Keeper of Worlds, kyky676, asiancheeze, and Th3Vip3 Rukato for_ your support and reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for_ keeping me going when the going got tough.  
><em>

-o-

Takato stared at himself in the mirror, scowling as his eyes took in the red marks all over his neck. Though he wore a shirt with a higher collar, it still didn't cover everything. "You know my customers are going to notice," he complained over his shoulder where Rika was still sprawled on his bed, trying to sleep. "The nosy ones are going to make a fuss, too. This is embarrassing…"

"Shut up," Rika mumbled angrily. "It's like five o' clock…"

Smiling faintly to himself, Takato refrained from pointing out that it was actually earlier than that. She would probably get angry if he did. Returning his attention to the mirror, he did his best to disguise his hickeys and bite marks that Rika had inflicted upon him the night before, and headed quietly down the stairs. Today he had to open on time, just in case. If Yaziko was watching his shop, he wanted it to look like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

He began to bake his daily bread and prepared to open shop, like any other day. But his mind was more focused on figuring out Rika's dilemma than on baking. The sooner they were able to fix everything, the better.

-o-

Taro Yaziko was a man who got his way. He had money, women, drugs, power, anything he wanted he could reach out his hand and get, either by his money or through manipulation. He felt that it should always be that way, as though it was his right to get everything he wanted, even on a whim. So when things didn't go the way he wanted…

It made him angry.

Anyone who had known him even briefly knew that an angry Yaziko meant that all hell was going to break loose, and he didn't care who got caught in the fray. And all hell was definitely going to break loose for one Takato Matsuki if there was anything Yaziko could do about it!

But there was always something he could do about it.

He sat slumped on his luxury sofa in his large bedroom suite, three of his favorite women pleasuring him—and each other. Teru, Kanoko and Suzuko were prostitutes that he owned through loan contracts, forced to do whatever he wanted to pay it off. But they were always horny, and it didn't make a difference why they had they sex, they just liked to do it. And while normally he took great pleasure in watching them suck his dick, stroking and kissing each other and moaning as he grabbed their breasts or hand-fucked them until they cried out and came all over him, today it just wasn't doing it for him. All he could think about was Rika.

_I know he's hiding her, _he thought angrily, grabbing Teru's breasts harshly with his hand and twisting her nipples. He ignored her groan and her cry of pleasure mixed with pain. _That Matsuki boy has got her somewhere in his house, keeping her away from me. Well I wont have it. If she thinks that she can run away, she's got another thing coming! I own her, and I've got the contract to prove it. _

Suzuko began sucking him harder, moaning and deep-throating him as his anger fueled his erection. It distracted him momentarily, and reaching down to grab her hair, he focused on the growing feeling of ecstasy until he exploded into her mouth. Only after she had sucked him dry and switched places with Kanoko so that he could finger her dripping wet pussy did he remember where his thought process had left off.

_Rika, _he reminded himself, fingering Suzuko roughly. He liked to bring her close to her climax, and then stop for a bit, then finger her, and so on, until it nearly drove her crazy, but today he felt like being a little more obliging. She'd given him a good mouth-job. _That bitch is trying to weasel her way out of my contract, but she's going to learn just how wrong of a choice that was. _A wicked smile spread over his face as a plan began to form in his head. _If that Matsuki boy is her love, then I'll use him as my weapon. She'll see that she should have never brought him into this. Then she'll come crawling back to me._

"Ohhhh…." Suzuko moaned, shuddering and stroking Taro's bare chest with her hands as he pumped his hand inside her vigorously. "Ohhh yesss….yes!" She searched for something to suck on, and found Teru's mouth. They French-kissed over Yaziko's slumped form, moaning.

Kanoko kept sucking on his dick, massaging his balls with practiced skill until it stood at attention, her hot breath adding to his pleasure. Even though he had just come only a few minutes before, he was feeling victorious now, and it wasn't hard for him to grow aroused again. Having a devious plan always made him horny as hell.

Twisting Teru's nipples again, he grinned at her whimpering moan and squeezed her breast harder. Being in control was so much fun.

_Just you watch, Rika, _he thought to himself. _I'll make you regret running to that baker. _

-o-

As the hours went by, Takato easily lost himself into his normal daily schedule. Baking, running shop, eating quick, small meals when he had the chance, and dealing with talkative customers. He did get comments on his hickeys, as he had feared, although most of his customers simply congratulated him and said it was about time. But for the most part, the day was uneventful. Thankfully Rika stayed hidden, so he worried less about Yaziko suddenly appearing, and by the time he finished closing up and cleaning shop, he was ready for some rest.

Rika appeared beside him out of phase as the last dish was put away in the kitchen, startling him. "It's freaky when you do that," he breathed, holding his chest and trying to get his heart to calm down. "Give me a little warning, or something?"

"Why?" she smirked. "I like to see you jump." She chuckled, then walked forward and slipped her arms around him, hugging him close. "Glad you're finally done. I wish I could have joined you…working behind the counter and all… it would have been fun."

"Someday you will," he said, hugging her tightly and resting his head on hers. "Someday you'll live here, with me, a free woman. Someday very soon."

She sighed heavily. "The sooner the better," she whispered.

After a moment of taking comfort in each other's embrace, they pulled apart and walked upstairs. Takato was pleased to see that she had made his bed and straightened his room, and they sat down on the mattress next to each other. "So," he said determinedly. "What's the first step? We know that if we can figure out how to use our powers, we can influence him to let you go. But there's no guarantee that will work. As long as he has that contract, you're legally bound until every cent is paid off."

"I've kept really excellent records of the money I have paid him," Rika agreed, nodding. "So he can't try to pretend like I haven't. But you're right, we've got to have a plan."

"So…what is it?"

"I was kind of hoping you could think of one," she grinned sheepishly, before blushing a bit and looking down. "I'm so tired, I've run out of ideas. Coming here and telling you everything was the best I could come up with."

"It was the best," he grinned back, then lifted her chin and kissed her. "Don't worry, I'll think of something. I always do."

"That's what I like to hear," she smirked, kissing him back.

He broke the kiss after a few seconds, giving her an amused smile, before standing up and beginning to pace his room. "So let's think this out," he said determinedly. "These are our options, as far as I can think: One, we need to earn a whole lot of money really fast, and pay it all off. Two, we talk to him, use our gifts, and convince him to free you from the debt. Three, getting him to free you doesn't work and we convince him to lower it as much as we can, and then pay off the rest. And Four, we sneak into his office, steal the contract and all copies, and destroy it. The last one is considered a crime, but with no proof, he can't legally hold you to the debts. And the inflation and blackmailing he's been doing is illegal anyway. What do you think?"

"I say we try to convince him to lower my debt, since that is probably the only one that we could pull off," Rika sighed. "Although stealing it would be my first option, if it was possible."

"Isn't it possible?" Takato asked. "Sounds like the best idea to me, though don't ever tell my parents I said that," he chuckled. "I just want that guy to lose, and not gain anything from you anymore. He's a monster."

"Aww, you're sweet." Rika grinned, and stood up to walk over to the window and stare out of it. After a moment, she let out a sigh. "I tried to steal it many times, you know," she said quietly. "But I could never get it. He keeps his contracts locked in a high-tech vault in his mansion, and it's impossible to get it out. We'd have to have his finger prints, his voice saying a correct code—which I don't know—and two unique keys that have to open it simultaneously."

Takato whistled, impressed and discouraged at the same time. "Well yeah, that seemed pretty impossible."

"I know. I was only able to find out all of that because I can slip in and out of phase, and no one can see me. I can't interact with things when I'm phased out, though."

"Then we need to make a plan to talk to him," Takato sighed. "Let's see how much money we can put together this week. I'll work the bakery extra long hours and tell my customers I am trying to help a friend out of debt. They're pretty loyal, so they will probably want to help."

"And I still have a few friends and contacts I haven't tried, so I can earn some money that way for a bit," Rika nodded. "We'll put together as much as we can, then I'll give that slimy Yaziko a call. We will probably have to go to his house to do the meeting, if we want him to take out the contract and change it. But then we can use our powers and convince him to lower the amount." She let out a sigh. "Think it will work?"

"We have to try," Takato shrugged, then reached out and pulled Rika to him in a tight hug. It was so wonderful just to hold her, he couldn't imagine not having her with him anymore. "I'll never let that man take you away from me again," he whispered into her ear, and then kissed it.

She shivered, sighing and pressing herself into him contentedly. "Good," she whispered back. She clung to him like she never wanted to be apart again, her body curving to match the shape of his. They stayed there for several moments, breathing in one another's smell, until the sound of the phone by his bed started ringing, startled them.

Reluctantly, Takato turned and lifted the receiver to his ear. "Matsuda Bakery," he said. "This is Takato."

"Ah, Matsuki-san," a man responded, his voice dull and dry-sounding. "This is Monomiya from the Bank, I'm calling about the mortgage on your property."

"Oh," Takato said. "Well, alright. What do you need?" He planted a silent kiss on Rika's head, as she shifted sideways so that they could still embrace while he was on the phone.

"It has come to our attention that your payments are overdue, and the mortgage has been deferred to a collection agency," Monomiya said. "If you do not pay the amount in full by the end of the week, we will have no choice but to claim the property."

By this time, Takato was so flustered that he found himself dropping the phone, shoving Rika away, and picking it up again. A cold feeling of dread washed over him, and he could feel his body shaking. "That's impossible!" he said desperately. "There's no way that's possible!"

"I have all of the paperwork right here, and your account confirms it. We have not received the payments, Matsuki-san."

"I pay them every month!" Takato insisted. "There must be some mistake! They can't just disappear like that!"

"They haven't disappeared," Monomiya's voice became harsh, as though he was accustomed to people trying to weasel their way out of payments. "Please bring the payments in by the end of the week, or we will confiscate your property. Do you understand?"

Sickened and light headed, Takato swallowed and forced the words out of his mouth. "I understand," he replied. As the line went dead, he dropped the received to the floor, unable to think. His mind whirled with panic and fear. Hadn't he made the payments? Yes, he knew he had. So how could this have happened?

He was aware of Rika screaming at him. She picked up the phone and slammed it down on its stand, pressing her hands to either side of his face. "Takato!" she said again. "Look at me, Takato! Say something!"

Takato found her eyes, dread filling him and making it impossible to speak.

"Takato, listen to me," Rika said. She kissed him, then pulled back and stared at him seriously. "This is not just a fluke. It's Yaziko. He's trying to destroy you."

"I'm going to lose the bakery," Takato whispered. "He did something just to spite me, and now I'm going to lose the bakery. How can he do that? I've been paying…how can he make it seem like I'm not?"

"He's a monster," Rika screamed. "He's a liar, and he's a cheater! But we're going to stop him. You hear me? You're not going to lose the bakery!"

"But what am I supposed to do?" Takato stumbled forward, collapsing on his bed, and covered his face with his hands. "How can I save you when I can't even save myself? I haven't done anything wrong, and now I…" he lost the ability to speak, shaking his head from side to side. It just didn't make sense. How could Yaziko do it?

"We'll find a way," Rika growled. "I don't care how, but we'll do it. And we have to do it before the week is over."

"How?" Takato sighed. "My plan is no good anymore. Yaziko isn't going to be persuaded by us, no matter what our powers are."

"Then we'll steal his contracts," Rika said. She paced the room wringing her hands anxiously, before running back to her lover and grasping his hands. "We'll steal his contracts and steal his money—just enough to pay off your mortgage. It doesn't belong to him anyway…he stole it from countless innocent people, just like you. His business is a scam."

"I can't…we can't. It's impossible. It's _wrong,_" Takato shook his head. "I just…"

Suddenly Rika threw herself on top of him, kissing him and biting him, gripping his hair with her fingers. At first it just frustrated him, and he moved as though to push her off, but she would not let him. Instead, he was forced onto his back, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth forcefully.

Sensing the urgency, panic, and despair within her, he found he didn't have the heart to push her away. He sighed and lifted his hands, rubbing her back with his knuckles, as she tore off his shirt urgently. This was Rika, he reminded himself. While he needed to process things by thinking and planning and then acting, she needed to fight and struggle and do something that invigorated her. Sex wasn't normally fighting, but then again…with Rika….

She paused and ripped off her own shirt, before falling upon him once more to lavish his face and neck with nips and kisses. Some of them hurt—a lot—but when she was this desperate and distressed, he knew that saying something would only make things worse. He could feel her body trembling under his fingers, as though any moment, she would collapse in tears and despair.

And if he were being honest, making violent love to each other was just about the only thing he felt like he could do right now.

Their bodies struggled with each other, clothing falling away every time their hands became free, until it was just their bodies clasped about one another. Rika kissed and bit him harder than she'd ever done, twisted his nipples harder than the night before, and squeezed him tighter than he'd ever felt her do. And like he was running on automatic, he responded at the same level. His fingers gripped her hair tightly as he forced his tongue into her mouth, fighting against hers. He shoved his shaft inside her harder and faster than he could ever remember doing. And every time she shoved him down and inflicted pain on him, a growl would emit from his throat and with a surge of energy, he would force her onto her back and bite her collar bone.

Their battle lasted for what seemed like hours before they grew tired, and both of them had come at least twice. But it was Takato who finally gave up, and lay on his back staring at the ceiling in resignation.

On top of him, Rika flattened herself against his body and lay with her face against his neck, breathing in his smell. Her body quivered from a mixture of adrenaline, exhaustion, and tears that would not come.

"We can win," Takato said quietly. "We can't beat Yaziko by playing fair, and we can't beat him at his own game. He's going to utterly destroy me, and then I'm going to lose everything. My bakery, my home, the love of my life…" he paused, lifting his hands to hold Rika protectively. "I can't let him take you from me again. I don't care about everything else…you're the one that I can't live without."

She shuddered, but didn't make a sound.

"We're going to have to do something we haven't thought of yet," Takato continued. "Somehow, there has to be a way to make him lose everything. There has to."

"Don't you think I've looked?" Rika whispered. "He's always one step ahead. Even now, he's probably planning something worse for us."

"There must be a way," Takato shook his head. His eyes stared at the ceiling, seeing nothing but his own thoughts. "There must."

But the night came upon them, and no solution could be found.

-o-

_I'm sorry it was so much shorter than my other chapters, but really it was such a bear to write! Sometimes I get stuck trying to figure out how to tell what happens next, and I just can't figure it out. In the end, I came up with this. Hopefully, it tells the story well enough for you to enjoy the suspense and the "action". _

_As always, I appreciate and hope for your reviews. Every one encourages me to keep going when I feel like giving up! Thanks for reading, and see you next time!_

_~Rukatofan_


End file.
